New Years Eve
by Blue Rouge
Summary: Happy New Years to all this is me Blue Rouge. I want to give you guys a this fic Please enjoy it. No need for reviews unless you want to. Rated T for a little bit of swearing. ZoroxRobin friendship


**Hello this is Blue Rouge I'm not working today (Phew) and why should I? **

**IT'S NEW YEARS!!!**

**This is a small fic for New Years I hope you enjoy it!**

**And have a Happy New Year to all you guys!!! **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roronoa Zoro looked down at his beverage with a frown.

It wasn't rum or anything that had alcohol . Why? Because that shitty cook locked all the alcoholic beverages in a cabinet.

" Oi wait until midnight when it's new year's." Said Sanji turning on one of his stoves not waiting to cook something special for his two girls.

"And why the hell do I have to wait until then? I don't even celebrate it ... it only lasts for minute then nothing happens." Said Zoro heading towards the dinner table where Ussop and Chopper were making paper letter spelling out H-A-P-P-P-Y N-E-W Y-E-A-R.

" Ussop you made an extra P," Said Chopper looking down at the lined up letters.

" I know I did. Your P looks bad change it with mine." Said Ussop pointing to Choppers P.

Zoro shook his head as he headed outside where it was more quiet. He stopped behind his captain who was talking to Nami on the upper deck. But as he got closer he realized they weren't talking. They where arguing.

" Luffy listen, I can't let you blow your fireworks near where my oranges are." Said Nami putting her hands on her hips.

Luffy let out an annoyed growl, " But Naaaaamii that's the best spot to set them out."

" I don't care. Pick another location." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Zoro stopped walking towards them figuring out that their "conversation" would last a little longer. He sighed and walked to his favorite spot which was in the back gallows where you could see the ocean leave you behind. He hoped that Robin wouldn't take his spot. Both of them liked the quiet and the only spot where they could get quiet was the same place. He let out a little growl when he saw the raven haired archaeologist with a glass of wine in her hand.

Robin looked behind her and gave a welcoming smile, " Ah Mr. Swordsman come here I want to show you something."

He shrugged and walked forward and stopped next to her, " What?"

" It's a new years eve story that I've loved for a long time."She said looking at the night sky.

Zoro let out an annoyed cry, " I thought you said you where going to show me something."

" I will... but I have to tell you the story first. It kind of goes together." She said sipping her wine.

Zoro frowned at her, how could someone as smart and brilliant as her have interest in a change of a year... did it matter? He dared not ask, instead he noticed the wine in her glass...alcohol.

" Wait Robin... where did you get that wine." Asked Zoro not taking his eyes of that glass.

Robin looked down at his stare, " Cook-San gave it to me."

Zoro looked at the cup he had been carrying the whole time and a small grin appeared in his serious face.

" Oi Robin I have coffee I haven't even touched it ... I'll trade it for your drink."

She looked down at his mug then to her wine and she grew a grin of her face.

" Alright Mr. Swordsman. But your going to have to listen to my story, with no interrupting."

Zoro thought about this but gave a shrug, how bad could it be.

"Alright deal."

And with that both changed their drinks in their hands. Zoro however looked at the glass.

" Do you have the wine bottle with you Robin?" Asked Zoro looking at his small glass.

She picked up the bottle on her side and gave it to him.

He quickly put down the glass and just opened the bottle itself and began to drink.

Oh that sweet sweet taste only alcohol could give.

Robin chuckled as she slowly sipped her drink.

" I'm going to start my story now Mr. Swordsman." She said looking at the sky again.

Zoro gave a satisfied sigh from his first drink and simply nodded his head to Robin.

She pointed to the sky.

" Many have used to sky to help them on their journey's. Regardless if it was the winds current... or if it was the stars passage."She said smiling at Zoro.

"Sure," said Zoro a bit uncertain where Robin was heading with this.

" But sometimes the sky could be used to predict things such as the moon's phases or the earth's phases," said Robin still with that same smile that was annoying him.

"And sometimes even show you the arrival of something." She said with a more serious face.

Zoro wanted to protest what this had to do new years,but he remembered...no interrupting.

" You don't like new years eve Mr. Swordsman?" Asked Robin as if reading his mind.

No! Thats what Zoro wanted to say, but he didn't want to sound so negative.

" It's not that I don't like it...it's just that...it doesn't get my attention...it doesn't concern me." He said with a pause between every word.

" Ah...of course," She said understandingly taking a sip from her coffee.

He noticed the small silence. " Well don't stop go ahead with your story."

" Interested Mr. Swordsman?" She asked with a teasing smile.

" No... I just want to know where this is going," said Zoro truthfully.

Robin looked at him curiously then continued on with her story.

" It's said that you can see the new year move across the sky... I myself have never seen it so I can't tell you what happens. It's just something I heard and have grown interest in." She said smiling.

Zoro nodded forgetting about the wine bottle he had in his hand.

" Would you...like to see it this year then?" Asked Zoro raising his eyebrows.

She only nodded to his response.

" Well I wouldn't know but... maybe you should turn around." Said Zoro looking at the sky.

Robin looked surprised as she looked at a small meteor shower slowly travel towards north in their direction.

" Happy new year!" Yelled Franky from the top of the ship who was putting up the fireworks Luffy had requested.

Immediately the fireworks where lit and they burst at the sky.

Zoro looked amazed himself as he saw not the fireworks... but the meteor shower as it went past him in the sky.

_Another year passes by just like any year...so why is this one special? _

He found the answer immediately as Luffy waived to him.

" Happy new year Zoro!" He said laughing enjoying his fireworks.

" Yeah..happy new year...," said Zoro with a weird feeling down his throat.

"Mr. Swordsman...," Robin said making Zoro turn around.

" Wh-"

Robin quickly but gently hugged him briefly.

" Happy new year Mr. Swordsman."

She picked up her coffee and walked towards the others.

Zoro looked at the meteors that could still be seen from afar.

_Maybe...this new year thing isn't so bad. _

**_AUTHOR'S COMMENTS_**

Well I hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was new years here and I didn't work so I thought why not write one more story. I must know how good the stories are that I gave away? Are they good? I haven't read them lately but I hope their good. Well that's enough for me that wine is starting to make me drowzy...well for one last time...

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK FOR THOSE THAT HAVE WRITTEN FOR A LONG TIME! REMEMBER AS LONG AS IT COMES FROM YOUR HEART IT'S GOOD! JUST ASK ME I'M A JOURNALIST NOW!!!!!!!!!!

Seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee yahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
